1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair-care products, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scalp applicator apparatus wherein the same permits directing of a scalp lotion onto an individual while permitting simultaneous massage of the scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Application of various hair treatment and solutions, and particularly those utilized in a professional form, are well known in the prior art. Hairdressers and the like, as a matter of course, apply lotion to a scalp while permitting the massaging of the scalp by the operator. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,439 to Morgan wherein an applicator member includes a squeeze bottle with a cap, wherein the cap includes a tooth member matrix arranged generally orthogonally relative to the bottle to permit application of various lotions to the scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,018 to O'Connor wherein a comb includes a porous wick-like arrangement of liquid dispensing teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,901 to Bloem sets forth a wet comb wherein a reservoir is mounted overlying a comb structure for directing of the fluid contained within the reservoir onto an individual during a combing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,260 to Paulhus, et al. sets forth a hair-care tool including an elongate barrel with an outwardly extending manifold aligned with the barrel, with a series of spine-like members including apertures directed therethrough permitting air flow when the apparatus is mounted to a hair dryer organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved scalp applicator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.